


Вчера ты умер

by WTF_Star_Trek_2018



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [35]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2018/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2018
Summary: Джим снова умер, а Пашу трясет от ужаса, как никогда прежде





	Вчера ты умер

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate!AU, где после встречи и взаимного признания между парой образуется видимая только им нить

Пашу трясет от ужаса, как никогда прежде. Ему жутко, и внутри все еще отголосками ощущается та страшная фантомная пустота, поэтому на шорох открывающейся двери он старательно не обращает внимания. И на шаги тоже — слишком все это нереально, слишком много случилось за последние дни.  
  
— Ты умер, — осторожно, на пробу, все еще не совсем веря, произносит Паша, прижимая ладонь к груди, словно пытаясь зажать рану, которой на самом деле нет. — Совсем умер.  
  
Джим нервно сглатывает и прижимает руку к перемотанной бинтами груди в точно таком же жесте. Еще вчера там зияла дыра. Он действительно был мертв, а Боунс опять совершил еще одно «гребаное чудо». Каково было Паше, он до этого не задумывался и теперь с удивлением смотрел на серебристую, видимую лишь им двоим нить. Кажется, прежде она не была такой тонкой.   
  
— Паша? — тихо спрашивает он.  
  
В каюте темно, свет едва дотягивает до десяти процентов, и сидящий на кровати Паша кажется таким хрупким, подавленным, почти разбитым вдребезги. Джим еще не осознает этого полностью, но по спине уже пробегает холодок — Паша сидел там рядом и все чувствовал, до последней капли. Вот почему их нить такая тонкая: Джим действительно умер и чуть не утянул его за собой.  
  
Джим судорожно выдыхает, неуверенно подходит к кровати и только теперь видит, что Пашу всего трясет, точно от холода, что он обнимает себя за плечи, словно пытаясь согреться в лютый мороз. Они оба знали, что вместе будет тяжело — с их профессиями, с их характерами, со всем тем безумием, что происходит в их жизни. Но, черт возьми, он же обещал, почти клялся беречь себя — их обоих, — когда тонкая нить родственных душ впервые протянулась между ними.  
  
— Ты умер, чертов идиот! — сбивчиво шепчет Паша, все еще сидя к нему спиной.  
  
— Умер и воскрес, — слабо возражает Джим, осторожно присаживаясь и не зная, куда деть руки.  
  
— Это потому что у доктора руки золотые.  
  
Паша судорожно всхлипывает, все еще старательно отворачиваясь и не смотря на него. Джим прикрывает глаза, прокляная себя последними словами, пересаживается ближе и притягивает его в объятья.   
  
— Не плачь, прошу, Паш. Мне от этого еще хуже делается. Я знаю, что совсем дурак.  
  
Паша всхлипывает громче, разворачиваясь и утыкаясь ему в грудь. Форменка и бинты под ней стремительно промокают, и от этого на душе становится еще тоскливее.  
  
— Больше так не делай. Можешь не обещать — знаю, не выполнишь. Просто не делай, хорошо?  
  
Паша тихо бормочет что-то еще, медленно успокаиваясь и почти не срываясь на русский, а Джим кивает. С обещаниями у него и правда не очень, но он постарается. Джим обнимает Пашу так сильно, как только может, чтобы доказать, что жив, что рядом. Он зарывается носом в привычные и любимые кудряшки, где-то на границе сознания думая: умер, воскрес — какая уже разница, лишь бы такого больше не повторилось, лишь бы Паше больше не довелось этого почувствовать.


End file.
